Popular UK tropes on Eurosceptics
Popular UK tropes on Eurosceptics, especially those in the UK and Germany #Believe the EU is or has become an elitist Franco-German\communist\Islamist co-project. #Think nationalism\fascism as a answer to any request to co-operate with other members. #Want to have their own countries' membership revised in the national interest. #The belief in the anti-EU conspiracy theories, such as Eurabia (Islamic Europe), Das Europa (Nazi German Europe) and EUSSR (Communist Europe). # The belief that all Syrians are pro-ISIS #The belief that EU is wholly malevolent entity which must be destroyed. #The belief that EU is a internationalist corporate and capitalist entity. #Pathological phobia of foreign food. #Extreme parochialism and principal loyalty to a county or smaller social unit, generals a town, village, hamlet or city borough. #They think Eastern European immigrants are ethnically inferior criminals. #They think Recent Syrian, Iraqie and Afghan refugees are mostly jhadist attackers. #The EU is deliberately destroying the critics' own nation, its sovereignty and its culture. #They are fiscally motivated disaffection towards the € throughout the Eurozone Crisis. #They are totaly and xenophobic par-say opposition to the €, the institutions of the EU, the EU bureaucracy, expansion of the EU and to some existing members. #They deny, gloat over or wish to aggravate the situation\ruin aid efforts to natural disasters such as the 2016 West African ebola outbreak, the 1984 Ethiopian famine, the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami, etc. #They are fiscally motivated disaffection towards the € throughout the Eurozone Crisis. #They are totaly and xenophobic par-say opposition to the €, the institutions of the EU, the EU bureaucracy, expansion of the EU and to some existing members. #They deny, gloat over or wish to aggravate the situation\ruin aid efforts to natural disasters such as the 2016 West African ebola outbreak, the 1984 Ethiopian famine, the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami, etc. #They want to wipe out the world's entire Black, Latin American, S. African, German, French and Pakistani populations with out any exception!!! #They are convinced about the late Victorian 'Yellow peril' theory and the early 1970s 'Chines world conquest' conspiracy theory. #They are convinced that France is an international terrorist state that is resposibal for all cyber attacks and has a massive techical-terrorist capabilay and SDI warfair system. #They are convince Airbuss Corp. and French firms like ATR make aircraft that always crash. #They belive things that praise Donald Tump and\or parellel thire racist predudice, regardless of the reliabilaty of the sources saying it. #They believe their idealogical oponents and journalists that critasize Donald Trump must be killed out of hand for treasen. #Don't beleave the PRC has any industry or a railway system. #They believe that that France is up to the same sort of world backing and military-political world domination conspiracy the Jews are usually accused of doing by anti-Semites. #They believe old people must and should live the good-life by spundging off of the young and midel aged, who deserve only to die when they cease to be of use to the old. #.English descended nations are intrinsically immune to cyber-warfare and don't want or need even a password system. #They mostly think that cyber warfare is impossible and a hoax. #The belief that the UK should have won most if not all of the Eurovision Song Contests and sporting contests. #They believe the UK was cannon-foddered in all modern wars by the EU nations and\or the USA. They consider it there right to cannon fodder others and believe in the Might is right theory and the use of genoside against civilians. #Worship Vladimir Putin because of his xenophobic, violent and expansionist attitudes. # Hold opinions akin to those the Nazis held against the Jews, Gypsys and Slavs; but aimed at Asians, Arabs, Latin Americans, Indo-Chinese and EU nations. #They are virulently Polonophobic, homophobic, Germanophobic, Francophobic and Islamophobic #The total refusal to except that Montenegro has a population for its given size comparable to its neighbors. They are convinced it is the same size in straight numbers. ##''Serbia has ~10,500,000, but Montenegro only has about ~650,000 due to its tiny size. Its size is more like just a Serbian province by both physical, economic and population size.'' #Believe the EU is or has become an elitist Franco-German\communist\Islamist co-project. #Think nationalism\fascism as a answer to any request to co-operate with other members of the EU. #Want to have their own countries' membership revised in the national interest. #The belief in the anti-EU conspiracy theories, such as Eurabia (Islamic Europe), Das Europa (Nazi German Europe) and EUSSR (Communist Europe). # The belief that all Syrians are pro-ISIS #The belief that EU is wholly malevolent entity which must be destroyed. #The belief that EU is a internationalist corporate and capitalist entity. #Pathological phobia of foreign food. #Extreme parochialism and principal loyalty to a county or smaller social unit; generally a town, village, hamlet or city borough. #Eurosceptics are mostly driven by raw xenophobic hatred, not a overly hate-filled ideological bias towards a certain group such as the Jews, gays, and so on. #They think Eastern European immigrants are ethnically inferior criminals. #They think Recent Syrian, Iraqi and Afghan refugees are mostly jhadist attackers. #The EU is deliberately destroying the critics'own nation, its sovereignty and its culture. #Fiscally motivated disaffection towards the € throughout the Eurozone Crisis. #Total and xenophobic par-say opposition to the €, the institutions of the EU, the EU bureaucracy, expansion of the EU and to some existing members. #That cyber-warfair is impossible and a hoax. #Closit, quazi and krypto white supremacist. #They believe any propaganda or False news sites that matches or exacerbates their psuduo-scientific and psudo-historic views. #They believe any propaganda or False news sites that matches or exacerbates their racist and bigoted views. #Ballot rigging, disinformation, intimidation and bribery are a valid political tool. Whilst communists and fascists also use it, they are willing and ready to take it back from their rivals, unlike the Eurosecptics, who hypocritically condemn every one else for it. #Want all the privileges of EU membership, but none of the responsibility. #The Eurosceptic's nation was cheated and should have won nearly every sporting event it was in. #They think ballot rigging, disinformation, intimidation and bribery are a valid political tool. Whilst communists and fascists also use it, they are willing and ready to take the counter-cheating and\or litigation back from their rivals, unlike the Eurosecptics, who hypocritically condemn every one else for it. #The Eurosceptic's nation was cheated and should have won nearly every sporting event it was in. #They believe in violent mob rule. #They believe the press should only spew their hatred filled propaganda. #They believe the courts are solely a tool for them to enforce there will on their opponents. #Ballot rigging, intimidation, libel, dishonesty and in some cases violence are legitimate political tools. # Mild to modest hatred of Jews and Gypsies. #Think their football hooligans are non-existent, rival fans are all hooligans and the police collaborate with the hooligans (especial host nation under cover police agents faking being fans\rioters). #Virulent Islamaphobia, Ukrainophobia, Romaiaphobia, Abaniphobia, Bosniphobia, Polonophobia, Kosovophobia, Macidoniaphobia, Montinegrophobia, Serbiphobia, Bulgariaphobia and Germanaphobia. #The total refusal to except that Montenegro has a population for its given size comparable to its neighbors. They are convinced it is the same size in straight numbers. Serbia has ~10,500,000, but Montenegro only has about ~650,000 due to its tiny size. Its size is more like just a Serbian province by size. #A joint Bosniak, Turkish, Albanian, Kosovar, Polish, Papal, Syrian refugee, Romanian, Bulgarian and Ukrainian world domination conspiracy theory akin to the theories on a par with the classic Jewish Conspiracy, which they mostly also believe in also. #Eurosceptics #"Little Englanders" #30 popular English Eurosceptic and nationalist myths and false beliefs #17 popular UK Cold War era geopolitical myths and false beliefs #Popular UK tropes on Euroscaptics Category:Europe Category:Eurosecptics Category:Tropes Category:Stereotypes